ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2010 Film Preview
NEW RELEASES GROWN UPS See review on page 5. 102 minutes. PG-13: Crude material suggestive references, language, male rear nudity. JOAN RIVERS - A PIECE OF WORK A year in the private drama of comedian Joan Rivers as she continues to perform in a youth-driven industry. Directed by Ricki Stern and Annie Sundberg. 84 minutes. R: Language and sexual humor. WILL & GRACE It's been four years since they were last seen since the series finale. Now they're back and heading to the big screen. See review on page 5. 117 minutes. PG-13: Sexual references, language, and rear nudity. THE LAST AIRBENDER Opens Thursday. Four nations are tied by destiny when the Fire Nation launches a brutal war against the others. Aang (Noah Ringer) teams with Katara (Nicola Peltz), a Waterbender, and her brother, Sokka (Jackson Rathbone), to restore balance to their war-torn world. Based on the Nickelodeon animated TV series. 95 minutes. PG. MOTHER AND CHILD See review on page 4. 125 minutes. R: Brief nudity, sex, profanity. SOLITARY MAN See review on page 7. R: Language, drug use, and some sexual content. THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE Opens Wednesday. As a string of mysterious killings grips Seattle, Bella is forced to choose between her love for vampire Edward and her friendship with werewolf Jacob. 124 minutes. PG-13: I ntense sequences of action and violence, some sensuality. RECENT RELEASES THE A-TEAM Former Special Forces soldiers attempt to clear their names after being set up for a crime they didn't commit. With Liam Neeson, Bradley Cooper, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson, Sharlto Copley, Jessica Biel, Patrick Wilson and Gerald McRaney. Screenplay by Skip Woods, Joe Carnahan and Brian Bloom. Directed by Carnahan. 117 minutes. PG-13: Intense sequences of action and violence, language and smoking. SONIC X: RETURN TO SOLEANNA About the world fastest blue creature named Sonic the Hedgehog, 19, is even better than ever. In the movie, he makes his return to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise, voiced by Lacey Chabert, till King Lydio the Hedgehog, voiced by Ben Linkin, came to an attack making Soleanna no longer safe. Directed by Dana McFarland. 112 minutes. PG: Sequence of violence, crude humor and mild language. GET HIM TO THE GREEK An ambitious record company executive has three days to escort an uncooperative rock legend to Hollywood for a comeback concert. With Jonah Hill, Russell Brand, Elisabeth Moss, Rose Byrne, Colm Meaney and Sean Combs. Written and directed by Nicholas Stoller. 109 minutes. R: Strong sexual content and drug use throughout, and pervasive language. THE GIRL WITH THE DRAGON TATTOO A gripping thriller in which a dying industrialist (Sven-Bertil Taube) hires a reporter (Mikael Nyqvist) to find out what happened to the 16-year-old niece who vanished in 1966. Computer genius (Noomi Rapace) joins him in the search. Faithful to the literal core of Stieg Larsson's suspense novel 152 minutes. Not rated. IRON MAN 2 Unwilling to divulge his secrets and technology with the military, Tony Stark forges new alliances and confronts powerful new forces. With Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Sam Rockwell, Mickey Rourke and Samuel L. Jackson. Screenplay by Justin Theroux. Directed by Jon Favreau. In IMAX. 124 minutes. PG-13: Sequences of intense sci-fi action and violence, and some language. JONAH HEX A scarred bounty hunter tracks a voodoo practitioner bent on liberating the South by raising an army of the undead. With Josh Brolin, John Malkovich, Megan Fox, Michael Fassbender, Will Arnett and Michael Shannon. Screenplay by Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor, based on the DC Comics character created by John Albano and Tobny DeZuniga. Directed by Jimmy Hayward. 80 minutes. PG-13: I ntense violence and action, disturbing images, sexual content. THE KARATE KID After moving to China, a 12-year-old boy takes up kung fu to fight off the bullies. With Jaden Smith, Jackie Chan and Taraji P. Henson. Screenplay by Christopher Murphey. Directed by Harald Zwart. 126 minutes. PG: Bullying, martial-arts action violence and some mild language. KILLERS A newlywed couple's blissful suburban life is threatened when the husband's former life as a gun-for-hire resurfaces to haunt them. With Ashton Kutcher, Katherine Heigl, Tom Selleck, Catherine O'Hara, Katheryn Winnick, Kevin Sussman, Lisa Ann Walter, Casey Wilson, Rob Riggle, Martin Mull and Alex Borstein. Screenplay by Bob DeRosa and Ted Griffin. Directed by Robert Luketic. 100 minutes. PG-13: Violent action, sexual material and language. KNIGHT AND DAY A woman becomes a reluctant partner to a covert operative and they race across the globe to avoid capture, amid shifting alliances and betrayals. With Tom Cruise, Cameron Diaz, Peter Sarsgaard, Viola Davis. Directed by James Mangold. 130 minutes. PG-13: S equences of action violence throughout, some sexual content and strong language. LETTERS TO JULIET A young American joins a group of volunteers in Verona who respond to letters written to Shakespeare's Juliet seeking advice on love. With Amanda Seyfried, Christopher Egan, Gael Garcia Bernal, Vanessa Redgrave and Franco Nero. Written by Jose Rivera and Tim Sullivan. Directed by Gary Winick. 105 minutes. PG: Brief rude behavior, some language and incidental smoking. MARMADUKE The super-sized Great Dane's canine life is turned upside down when his family moves to California. With the voices of Owen Wilson, Lee Pace, Judy Greer, George Lopez and William H. Macy. Written by Tim Rasmussen and Vince DiMeglio. Directed by Tom Dey. 87 minutes. PG: Some rude humor and language. PLEASE GIVE Director Nicole Holofcener holds up a magnifying glass to human nature in this seriocomedy starring Catherine Keener as a New Yorker who wants to be a giver rather than a taker, but struggles to reconcile her dogma with her karma. With Rebecca Hall, Oliver Platt and Sarah Steele. Kate befriends her cranky tenant and the woman's granddaughters, but her overtures lead to unexpected consequences. 90 minutes. R: Language, some sexual content and nudity. PRINCE OF PERSIA: THE SANDS OF TIME A rogue prince reluctantly joins forces with a mysterious princess to safeguard an ancient dagger capable of releasing the Sands of Time. With Jake Gyllenhaal, Ben Kingsley, Gemma Arterton and Alfred Molina. Screenplay by Boaz Yakin, Doug Miro and Carlo Bernard, from a story by Jordan Mechner. Directed by Mike Newell. 116 minutes. PG-13: Intense sequences of violence and action. THE SECRET IN THEIR EYES The winner of this year's foreign language Oscar by Argentine writer-director Juan José Campanella. The unsolved murder of a young woman 25 years ago won't let former criminal investigator Ben Espósito (Ricardo Darin) rest easy, and he sets out to identify the murderer. 127 minutes. R: A rape scene, violent images, some graphic nudity and language. SEX AND THE CITY 2 The BFFs pack their million-dollar wardrobe and take off for a glitzy romp and culture clash in the Middle East. They need a vacation: Carrie, discontented with marriage; Charlotte, discontented with motherhood; Samantha, battling hot flashes; Miranda, battling misogyny at work. With Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon, Chris Noth, David Eigenberg, Evan Handler. Written and directed by Michael Patrick King. 146 minutes. R: Strong sexual content and language. staff reports SHREK FOREVER AFTER Shrek finds himself without Fiona in an alternate version of Far Far Away, where ogres are hunted and Rumpelstiltskin is king. With voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas. Written by Josh Klauser and Darren Lemke. Directed by Mike Mitchell. 93 minutes. PG: Mild action, some rude humor and brief language. SPLICE Two scientists develop an animal-human hybrid that threatens mankind as it rapidly evolves. With Adrien Brody and Sarah Polley. Screenplay by Vincenzo Natali, Antoinette Terry Bryant and Doug Taylor. Directed by Natali. 104 minutes. R: Strong sexuality, nudity, sci-fi violence and language. TOY STORY 3 Buzz, Woody and the rest of the gang try to stay together when Andy heads off to college. With the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Estelle Harris, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf, R. Lee Ermey, Jodi Benson, Ned Beatty, Bonnie Hunt, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Whoopi Goldberg and Michael Keaton. Directed by Lee Unkrich. 103 minutes. G. LONG RUNS ROBIN HOOD CITY ISLAND JUST WRIGHT